erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Slenderman vs Jeff The Killer
Slenderman vs Jeff The Killer is the 23th installment of Epic Rap Battle Parodies. The two previous pasta monsters hast returned! This time, the legendary Slender Man faces the psychopathic killer Jeff the Killer to see who the true king of Creepypasta is! But its not just them who wants the throne... Be prepared when the Ultimate Creepypasta Monster is about to be found! Cast Justin Buckner as Slender Man (Audio) DarkLink4749 as Slender Man (Video) RLYoshi as Jeff the Killer Nathan Provost as Hoodie Froggy as Masky LazySundayPaper as Eyeless Jack WoodenHornets as Smile Dog Kyenza as SCP-173 (Audio) Justin Buckner as SCP-173 (Video) DarkLink4749 as Ben RLYoshi as MissingNo (Audio) Justin Buckner as MissingNo (Video) VideoGameRapBattles as Zalgo Zackschannellive as Mental Patient SuperThingsOnCups as Dampe Lyrics 'Slenderman:' Prepare for "The Arrival" of the faceless king of horror, I'll knock you harder then when you fell on the bathroom floor! You're just a prepubescent child who has no meaning of fright, I scare all who happen to spot me in the night! Nothing can match my length, I spit deminishing and dark, I've got swarms of arms coming at you, prepared to leave a mark! Emo hair and white hoodie? No class to be found, Were your talents scared as well? Because your rhymes are profound! 'Jeff the Killer:' You're a pedophile, chasing little kids through town. Legend says you kill, but I'm the best killer around! What's with those tentacles? You're like a living hentai, A photobomb whose only popularity comes from PewDiePie! You're known from fake document, just look at Marble Hornets. Driving people crazy, no wonder you've never had a duet! You may be called a man, but I'm more killer than you. As for your face; I'll bleach it, ignite it, and give it a redo! 'Slenderman:' They call me Slender Man because I get all them bitches, See, I'm a man, you're a kid who can't write any disses! You're rip off of Dahmer, and he's more effective. You ass got burnt, bitch, you're literally defective! How the hell are you considered scary? Your balls haven't dropped, And the most action you've ever had was at a bus stop! I don't need to try against you, you wouldn't last in my maze, You must be getting claustrophobic, now taste my static haze! 'Jeff the Killer:' I can see right through you, you're not scary at all. You may be slender, but I'm the one who's standing tall I'll choke you with your black tie, no lie, Then beat your faceless ass until you finally die You won't put up a fight, I'll make you need Hospice Come at me, and I'll rip right off your Slender dick. Don't give me your crap, bitch, you're done! You're old news How sad! They made a Teletubby scarier than you! 'Hoody and Masky:' Hoody (talking): ''' Now hold on a second.... '''Hoody (rapping): It's Hoody and Masky! We bring horror you won't believe Masky: ' Ain't no cameras here, so that means you better leave '''Hoody: ' We'll rip up your pages, then leave you in flames. '''Masky: You both have no family, and now it's your turn to get maimed Hoody: You've got long arms, and you've got no eyelids Masky: and both of you freaks always go after kids! Hoody: ' What a lame excuse, no eyes. You can still see. '''Masky: ' That we'll kill you just like your whole family. '''Eyeless Jack: Hahaha! It's Eyeless Jack here, so get ready for your doom! ' You know your death is ready when i sneak into your room Rip out your liver, you won't be needing this in your grave. Walking around the woods at night, you think you're so brave Slender Man, you don't scare me, Jeff, you're just a bitch, I'll make Hoody and Masky my death slaves like my buddy Mitch I'm the creepypasta king, you feel a loss to the Boss And I don't even need eyes just to see that you've lost 'Smile Dog: Spread the word, you bitches lost to this number one dog ''' you pussies are only scary because you hide in the fog Meanwhile, I'll restyle you hostile pedophiles to jump miles! Get ready, cause you assholes are gonna see a hell of a smile I can't understand how you pussies are considered horror. A twig, a child, pathetic twins and a sightless explorer. You can't beat me. I'm more badass than you all combined. All five of you could never handle this DEMONIC CANINE! '''Intercom (talking): SCP-173 HAS ESCAPED, WE'RE PUTTING THE FOUNDATION ON LOCKDOWN. 'SCP-173:' You D-Class losers, wipe away that smile I'm SCP-173, animate and hostile I'm class Keter threat; you're all Euclid at best Special victory Procedures: beating you all to death! No use Containing or Protecting your insecurities Blink once and you're dead, I'm like an angel that weeps Neck snap, get back; I'm having too much fun! Soon as I'm in the arena, you'll all be EXPUNGED! 'BEN:' You shouldn't have done that. It's time to give you a frown I'm back for good bitches! And this time I won't drown I go by the name of Ben, I'm every one's thriller I've come to this battle to destroy you pathetic excuses for killers You all will suffer and I'll make sure the media will see I'll record your deaths, then upload it as a .wmv Half of you are just pussies who can't handle a face revealing Now let me conclude this battle with the Song of Unhealing 'MissingNO:' Back from the island, it's Missingno. here to fight! I'm the bitchin' glitchin' witch who will show you TRUE FRIGHT! I'll crunch you, prisoner! 128 times! And Smile, I'll crush your floppy disk with my glitching rhymes Hoody, Masky, and Slendy? I can't make your stories worse. And Jack and Jeff? Ha! Sounds like a Mother Goose verse. You all need to watch out, for when M truly arrives You'll be destroyed like a Marowak as I CORRUPT YOUR LIVES 'Zalgo:' 'Enough with your petty rhymes it's time for you all to suffer ' My presence is so purely evil, the thought of my rhymes makes you shudder You're always hiding in your forest so nobody sees you cry And you, I'll spit bleach at and burn your insides Hoody and Masky, you two are just assholes Dressing up like little faggots as I steal your souls And Jacky Boy, I think it's time for you to see That nobody gives a shit about your crappy story Smile Dog, you're a puppy! I'm the mad dog of madness you bring suicidal thoughts, but I'll bring YOU to sadness! And SCP? Nobody knows what you are Some experiments covered in feces and scars BEN, you shouldn't have done that! I'll diss you to death You're a statue of Link who won't take another breath! Hell no, MissingNo; you're just a little bitch Call yourself the master of corruption, but you're nothing but a glitch 9 Lives Taken at my demonic laughter You're in my realm bow down to ZALGO, YOUR MASTER! Poll Who won? Slender Man Jeff the Killer Hoodie & Masky Eyeless Jack Smile Dog SCP-173 Ben MissingNo Zalgo Trivia *This is the second time (or 3rd or 4th for that matter) were they brought back previous characters. However, this is the first time they both face a new opponent. *MissingNo is the only rapper here who isn't really a Creepypasta. Though his popularity has grown and fans have wrote Creepypastas about this mysterious glitch. *This is the first time where the announcer says the title in a creepy voice. *This is the longest rap battle of ERBParodies so far. *This battle contains the most amount of rappers so far (10). *This is the first time where someone played 2 characters that competed against each other (RLYoshi, DarkLink and Justin) *This is the first time where someone played 3 characters in a video (Justin Buckner). *Almost every rapper from the previous royale (Eminem vs Macklemore) makes an small cameo. Though everybody gets killed. **Tupac got killed by Slender Man **Macklemore, Eminem, Eyedea and Mac Miller gets killed by SCP-173 *In the end of the video, you can hear the creepy sounds from the creepypasta "Suicide Mouse".